


maybe it was for the best,

by Anonymous



Series: dream smp drabbles and oneshots! [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, How Do I Tag, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicide, dream is a bitch here sorry-, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it was down to 3 choices. either be shot in the head by george; (gogy...?), be stabbed in the stomach with enchanted netherite by dream; (big d...?), or commit suicide and end it all.he chooses the latter.OR: this was a joke for my discord friends, but i wanted to post some sbi as a family with ghostinnit, ghostbur and sad techno and phil.[ l o w e r  c a s e   i n t e n d e d ]
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, no romantic ships in my mc server
Series: dream smp drabbles and oneshots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060310
Comments: 7
Kudos: 282
Collections: Anonymous





	maybe it was for the best,

**Author's Note:**

> lol enjoy this shit-
> 
> 4 of my friends did read it and they said it was fine so yeah.

“t-tommy?-” phil’s lower lip trembled, yet he dared take a step closer to his son. dream then stood even closer to tommy.

his son who was going to either be killed by dream or commit suicide.

tommy slowly turned around.

he smiled. the bastard.

“dad,” he greeted, as if he wasn’t on his last life and about to lose it for good.

“son-” phil tried to run to him, but george, who was there to guard the portal incase someone tries something, aimed his bow from karl to tommy’s head.

great. 3 ways for him to die now.

“philza. leave this call now. we have some shit to do.” dream’s monotone voice pierced through his call enth for tommy.

“i can’t just- dream! tommy is my son-” phil started, glaring daggers at the masked man.

“and i am his soon-to-be executioner!” dream basically sang.

“why can’t you just leave us alone!” phil snapped just as techno and wilbur joined the call.

the silence was unbearable. he didn’t know if it was because tommy was on gunpoint and on his last life, or his other sons would witness another member of their family die.

“phil, what’s going on?” techno asked him.

tommy physically shuddered at the concerned voice of techno.

dream practically shoved him to his oldest sons.

“explain to them, phil, what is going on?” it sounded like a question more than a request.

oh, dream. if looks could only kill.

“no, dream, why don’t you explain?” the father’s voice hardened, yet dream didn’t back down. 

dream didn’t say anything, and as phil was going to talk to wilbur and techno to get tommy and run the hell away from them, dream kicked them from the server.

tommy looked up, and whispered to the wind, “wilby? techie?” 

phil’s heart broke then and there if it wasn’t already obvious.

“tommy, how many times do i have to tell you,” dream pushed him roughly a step closer to the lava, “that you are in exile. they are not.” 

more tears flew down tommy’s cheek.

“DREAM! stop this! he’s just a fucking kid!” phil begged, and george’s hand on the bow tightened from where he was standing.

they even managed to gather a little group that consisted of ranboo, wilbur, techno and bad who were all pushing against ant and punz who were assigned to guard the portal from george.

one particularly hard shove on his hair had punz stumbling back, and that gave only 2 of the group to go past him.

of course it was wilbur and techno to burst through. 

techno observed the scene in front of him quietly. one wrong move and tommy was going to either have an arrow in his skull or have a huge wound on his stomach. 

wilbur didn’t think and rushed to tommy, only to be pulled back by dream.

“mr. soot, what are you doing here? I thought you were back in l’manberg helping them decorate?” dream asked. wilbur’s jaw clenched. 

“wilbur, stand down. this isn’t going to help tommy live.” techno dragged him back.

george talked for the first time that day, “technoblade, wilbur soot, leave. wilbur doesn’t belong in the nether, and technoblade is banned from l’manberg. don’t make me call tubbo.”

tommy let out a sob at the mention of his best friend. could he even call him that anymore?

_“tommy-” all of his family said at once, and then his mind went blank as so many memories resurfaced._

_“tommy, let’s be the bad guys.” wilbur._

_“you’re using words tommy, but the only universal language is violence.” techno._

_“YOUR MY SON!” phil._

_“your tubbo.” ghostbur._

_“catch me! OH!-” tubbo._

_“we need l’manberg back.” niki._

_“... is to revoke, the citizenship of wilbur soot, and tommyinnit.” schlatt, the bastard._

_“you’re never gonna be president, tommy.” wilbur._

_“i’m so lonely.” himself?_

_“you are hereby exiled from l’manberg.” tubbo._

_“let’s blow it to smithereens.” wilbur._

_“i only care about your discs, tommy.” dream._

_“maybe he burnt it or lost it or something.” dream, on his birthday of all days._

maybe dream was right. no one cared about him anymore. phil, techno and wilbur were just lying to him. no one cared about him anymore. late afternoons with tubbo on the bench and the music discs were all just lies. no one cared about him anymore. was there even a time they cared for him? no one cared about him. 

it was all a lie. 

and with that knowledge;

he jumped.

< tommyinnit tried to swim in lava. >

“NO! NO! NO!” phil rushed towards the ledge where tommy jumped.

“phil…” wilbur floated behind him and pat his back. there were tears on his pale face as well.

techno didn’t say anything once he saw that text on the bottom of his communicator.

he only rushed towards dream and hit him with his sword.

george aimed the bow on techno now, and bad’s bow was on george now.

it was a 50/50 chance whoever would win by killing their enemy.

but did it matter? tommy was fucking dead.

and that made phil sob even harder.

he already lost his wife, then he lost wilbur, now he lost tommy.

why him?

he didn’t even know if tommy was going to reappear as a ghost.

wilbur looked to the portal, where ant and punz were passed out as bad and ranboo finished them off.

dream and george were unconscious as well.

and then there was tommy. He had pale skin like wilbur, hair in a braid like techno, and wings like phil. but there was something tommy in what he was wearing, even if phil couldn’t see it.

phil was the first to notice and ran as fast as he could to him.

he tried to hug his son, but his arms went right through him. tommy laughed, and phil remembered tommy was ticklish.

he nodded sadly, and remembered you couldn’t touch ghosts and they couldn’t touch you.

tommy blinked at him sheepishly, “hello?”

“hello, tommy.” phil responded.

“how do you know my name? who are you?” he asked, curious. so unlike the tommy he knew.

phil wanted to murder dream and whoever took part in making his son commit suicide.

techno was not far from it either, and wilbur hugged tommy once he saw him.

“i don’t know who any of you are, but thanks for the hug.” tommy grinned, and for a moment phil remembered the child tommy. the one who didn’t have so much trauma. But that was what made him tommy, right?

the family sat there once techno came over, talking quietly.

bad and ranboo have long since left them.

they were going to break the news to their friends, who were surely wondering what tommy’s death sentence on the communicator meant.

they didn’t want to but they did.

all of them passed by in the same way, tears and apologies flooding out of their systems, and some even threw the nearest object to the wall. ranboo couldn’t blame them. He lost a friend too. 

one who has been there for everyone and for this nation since the beginning. and got only betrayal in return.

and when tubbo was told of it, he should have remembered that tommy and wilbur were the reason his nation existed, and the reason he was president in the first place.

but he didn’t, and that was his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and feedback is appreciated, yet not expected. have a good day <3


End file.
